


Eiji on Ice

by TaJaDorPorn1227



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, seriously you guys are the best, set in 2106, shoutout to ao3feed-tokusatsu on tumblr for aggregating this stuff, someone is a kaizo ningen (i won't say who), the good adopted kids content, the greeed are famous skaters searching for their core medals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJaDorPorn1227/pseuds/TaJaDorPorn1227
Summary: Yuuri on Ice AU for all your AnkhEiji needs. Set in 2106 instead of that cursed year, in a future where space travel is a smidgen more reliable. Cyborgs are also a bit more common.Hino Eiji wakes up in his hotel after the competition to find a full-body ache, a strange medal in his pocket, and the crushing disappointment of being sixth in the competition. He goes about the usual motions: packing up, crying in the bathroom, and being told off by rising star skater Gotou Shintaro in the bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just one short chapter for now, I hope that's okay. It's rated for Ankh's nudity. ;3c

Hino Eiji wakes up in his hotel after the competition to find a full-body ache, a strange medal in his pocket, and the crushing disappointment of being sixth in the competition. He goes about the usual motions: packing up, crying in the bathroom, and being told off by rising star skater Gotou Shintaro in the bathroom.

"You will not save the skating profession by crying alone in a bathroom stall. If you can't stand to skate in a galaxy-class rink, just quit already."

He leaves for his home planet, Space Japan, where he and his other adopted siblings Hina and Shingo live at the Cous Coussier. As he is leaving the hotel for the adjoining ferry spacecraft, flipping the strange medal in front of him, his idol Ankh catches sight of him and rushes over, shouting "Give it back! That's mine!"

Eiji makes the headlines by running from his idol shrieking in fear all the way to the ferry, where the crowds stopped Ankh.

Then, he has a long and peaceful flight home.

When he gets home, he is greeted by his dance instructor Satonaka Erika. After making him greet fans, she tows him to the Cous Coussier. Chiyoko, Shingo, and Hina greet him, and he learns his pet birb Ankh-chan died.

He goes to his old best friend Date's skating rink, where he does Ankh's freeskate which his hero is performing at that very moment on Interplanetary TV. Date's adopted daughter Yumi films it and then they uploads it to the youtubes.

 

Ankh sees it within 24 hours. He narrows his eyes.

 

The next day, Eiji practices skating, finding again that he has a lot more energy, agility, and stamina. What the hell happened to make his abilities increase so much? He trains all day and comes home late at night. To his surprise, a bird is there. "Ankh-chan?" he asks as the birb stares at him quizzically.

"Eiji! There's a naked curly-haired man in the Cous Coussier!" Hina says. He bolts around the corner, crashing into chairs to see the man of his dreams naked on a red cloth on a table.

"Oi, Eiji…" Ankh grins, sliding his hand down his leg sensuously. "...What took you so long?"

"A-A- **_ANKH!!!_ ** " Eiji gasps. "What are you doing here???"

Ankh smirks, moving his other leg to give Eiji a full view of his "crown jewels." He eyes Eiji, licking his lips as his gaze traces Eiji's lips, and smirks again.

"I'm your coach now."

Eiji blacks out and passes tf out.


End file.
